Plush Kiss
by AsnGothic
Summary: Shuichi is intent on showing Yuki what he made at work.


**AN:** Hey! This is my first Gravitation fanfic ever, since I haven't written for two years…Please go easy on me. ;; Basically, it's a short little drabble that I wrote to try and get back into writing fanfiction. Please review! Advice is welcomed!

**Disclaimer**: If Gravitation belonged to me, I would be a millionaire.

A short creak of a door opening followed by a short trail of footsteps interrupted Yuki's thoughts.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiii! I'm home!"

Having lived with Shuichi for a very long time, Yuki had learned that locking the door of his room earned him five extra minutes of writing before Shuichi barged in. Still, no door could ever block out the sound of Shuichi's voice resounding through the room.

"Yuki! I made the cutest thing during break at work today! Oh, and I also got some take-out to eat! Please come out, Yuki!" Shuichi squealed, but all he heard in return was the rhythmic typing on Yuki's laptop.

"Yuki, I know you're in there! Please come out!"

"Go away, brat," Yuki huffed. Even though he had a few minutes left to type before Shuichi broke down his door, he didn't have much to write. After all, it was impossible to concentrate while a genki, pink-haired singer was trying to coax him out of his room.

"B-but, Yuki! You're eventually going to come out anyway…you've had writer's block for the last few days and your deadline's coming out…and you always get so…after your deadline…" Shuichi's loud voice started to get a lot quieter at the end of his sentence. Yuki could almost see Shuichi blushing.

"I'm working," Yuki said gruffly.

"No, you're not, Yuki! I can't hear you typing."

Argh.

"Please, just come out! I want to show you what I made today!" Shuichi smiled happily.

He knew he would regret letting Shuichi in. The last time Shuichi said he had something interesting from work, it was a letter containing doujinshi from obvious yaoi fangirls.

Thought it did lead to some interesting things afterwards…

But Yuki wasn't interested in what Shuichi had right now, especially with his deadline looming around the corner.

"Yuuuuuki! I promise it's not disgusting! I made it this time!" Shuichi whined.

"Go away. You're giving me a headache."

"Y-Yuki…I just wanted to show you what I made…" Shuichi sniffled.

Argh again. Yuki sighed. Shuichi always turned on the waterworks whenever he was this determined to get Yuki away from his work. And 99 of the time, it always worked.

He looked at the clock. His five minutes were up. He stared at his blinding white document. There was nothing to save anyway.

Shuichi looked up hopefully when he heard a click and a doorknob turning.

"Yuuuki! You came out!" Shuichi quickly jumped onto Yuki and snuggled onto him cutely, almost causing him to fall over. "I have something to show y—"

"Baka! I'm not interested in what you have."

"But I worked really hard on it!" Yuki was already walking towards the kitchen where Shuichi had placed the takeout bag and Shuichi fell off of Yuki while he was walking.

Shuichi pulled something out of his pocket, unfazed. "Yuki! Look what I made! It's adorable!" Yuki looked down and immediately wished he hadn't.

It was a chubby little plush puppet that had two round black eyes and hay-like hair atop its head. Yuki couldn't decide whether or not it was supposed to be a human, an animal, or a blob. It waved it's two stubby arms as Shuichi stuck his fingers in it. Shuichi lowered his voice acutely.

"Hi! I'm Yuki Eiri!" Shuichi waved his little Yuki puppet. The talking looked very fake, as the crudely-made puppet had a scowl sewed onto his face.

"Isn't it cute, Yuki??"

"…"

"Yuki?"

"Get that thing away from me right now."

Shuichi's eyes started to water for the second time today. 'Oh shit,' Yuki thought.

"Yuki! I worked really hard on it and I thought you would like it and Hiro thought you would like it, too, and everyone else liked it! I was so excited to bring it home and—"

"Urusai!" Yuki sighed, "At least it looks better than those ratty Bad Luck plushies people are selling for publicity…"

Shuichi smiled. In some weird way, that sounded a bit like a compliment, especially when it was coming from Yuki.

"So do you like it?"

"No."

"Yuki!!"

"Fine, fine! I like it, ok?"

"Yukiii!" Shuichi, once again, jumped up on Yuki and glomped him. "I love you, Yuki!"

"Get off me, brat!" Yuki shoved Shuichi off, not admitting to the fact that he liked the warmth that Shuichi gave him whenever Shuichi glomped him.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Shuichi rubbed his sore bottom. "You're mean," Shuichi pouted. Yuki ignored Shuichi and started eating at the takeout Shuichi brought home.

"But I still love you, Yuki," Shuichi kissed the Yuki puppet's plush scowl. Yuki's heart started to melt as Shuichi helped himself, and the Yuki puppet, to some of the food.

"Baka."


End file.
